Lágrimas del sol
by Angie Friki Black
Summary: Dos pequeños magos se embarcarán en una gran aventura para encontrar las respuestas a una vieja teoría. ¿Qué secretos oculta un río cómo el Nilo? / Magia Egipcia.


**Lágrimas de sol por Angie Friki Black**

**Disclaimer: **El universo de Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a J.K Rowling. Ésta historia es parte de la expansión de la Magia Egipcia. Nochedeinvierno13-Friki es la creadora de ésta expansión, yo sólo la he usado como base para desarrollar mi historia. Lo demás, es de mí entera imaginación y por ende, me pertenece.

Este fic participa en el reto: " Lugares Mágicos" del Foro de la Expansiones.

**Lugar Mágico: **Río del Nilo.

* * *

_**Tebas, año 59 antes de Cristo.**_

— ¡Chione, muévete más rápido que llegaremos tarde!

Un chico de aproximadamente diecisiete años, le hace señas de ánimo a una pequeña niña de once años. Minutos después, Chione la niña, llega respirando trabajosamente. Mientras le dirige una mirada asesina a Ottah, su mejor amigo y confidente.

— Me dijiste que me enseñarías el mercado. Así que para la próxima trata de despertarte más temprano, ¿de acuerdo? Porque no quiero andar en este correteo.

Ottah en respuesta, suelta una carcajada.

—De acuerdo —levanta sus manos en señal de derrota—. Pero recuerda que yo tengo más años que tú viviendo aquí, por lo que conozco bastante el lugar así cómo algunos atajos para llegar más rápido al mercado. Además, no me preocupa llegar tarde al Templo Abul Simbel*, de todas formas, las clases de hoy son aburridas: Artes Oscuras y Estudio de Criaturas Mágicas.

Chione le lanza un pergamino de papiro a la cara de su amigo. Éste le saca la lengua en gesto infantil. Recoge el pergamino entregándolo a su dueña.

—Estate tranquila, no debes de temer, la magia no va a comerte.

La niña infla sus mejillas y aparta la mirada.

—No tengo miedo, eso sólo que... ¡Es sólo que yo no sabía que la magia existía! —se deja caer al lado de una columna abrazándose las piernas.

Ottah lo entiende y se sienta a su lado. Pasándole la mano suavemente por el cabello negro recogido en una coleta alta.

Chione no sabía que era una bruja hasta hace un año aproximadamente, cuando sin querer vio a Ottah trabajar en un hechizo, lo comentó con su madre que tuvo que confesarle que su padre fallecido, Donkor, era un mago. Por lo cual ella es una mestiza, una media bruja. A diferencia de su hermana gemela, que es una Squib por razones desconocidas.

En Egipto la magia es algo muy común, pero dado el lugar de dónde proviene Chione, y la forma en la que las criaron a ella y a su hermana, es comprensible que no supiera de su existencia.

—Yo… bueno —Ottah titubea—, la verdad es que me encantaría decirte algo, pero en verdad no sé qué podría ser.

Ella niega con la cabeza.

—No, tú no tienes la culpa, Ottah. En todo caso la tienen mis padres por habérmelo ocultado. Y lo peor es que ¡Anippe es una Squib! Y me siento mal porque ella no pueda compartir esto conmigo, jamás nos habíamos separado —empieza a jugar con una roca tratando de despejar su mente.

Ottah juega con un palito de madera que encuentra por ahí haciendo garabatos. De pronto una idea cruza su mente.

—Oye, Chione. Hasta ahora sólo le has visto el lado malo a la magia, pero no el bueno. Ya sabes lo que dicen, la moneda tiene dos caras. Mi padre va a viajar hacía más allá del río Nilo ¿Te sabes la historia de ése río?

Ella niega con su cabeza.

—Bueno, lo único que sé, es que según mi madre, Anippe y yo nacimos a orillas del río Nilo y por eso llevamos su nombre. Pero sólo eso.

— ¡Estupendo entonces! Podrás conocer algo verdaderamente mágico, y veremos si cambias de opinión.

De repente, Ottah recuerda que debe irse al Templo. Es aspirante a Auror, por lo que no sería bueno tener calificaciones bajas.

—Tengo que irme, enana —informa mientras sale corriendo, antes de que ella pudiera si quiera reprocharle.

— ¡Oye, espera! —ve que ya no la escucha por lo que sólo patea la piedra—. Ése…

— ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Naunet, ¿y él tuyo?

Ella se gira bruscamente hacia el lugar de donde cree que ha salido la voz. Confundida ve como no hay nadie.

«Genial —piensa—, ahora también escucho voces, ¿qué seguirá?»

—No te preocupes, no voy a hacerte daño.

Ésta vez, Chione está muy segura de haber escuchado algo. Se gira lentamente hacia una columna viendo cómo de ella, emerge una chica seguramente de su edad. Pelo castaño corto sobre los hombros, levemente ondulado; ojos grandes y verdes, y los labios curvados en una ancha sonrisa.

—Hola, soy Naunet.

Se acerca a Chione extendiéndole su mano. Ella la toma insegura.

—Mi no-nombre es Chi-Chione.

Tartamudea.

Esa es una mala señal, cuando Chione tartamudea, significa que tiene miedo. Y ella ha aprendido con los años y malas experiencias, que tener miedo es algo muy malo.

—Mucho gusto, Chione. Creo que eres nueva por aquí, ¿no es así?

Asiente varias veces un poco cohibida.

—Pu-pues algo, llevo más de un año viviendo aquí. Es sólo que no había salido hasta ahora.

—Ya veo. Oye, déjame darte un consejo. Ten cuidado cuando andes con ése amigo tuyo, no es muy común que las niñas se mezclen con los niños.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Chione la mira con una ceja arqueada. Ottah es el único amigo que tiene, y no va a dejar que los separen.

—Pues sí. Comprendo que al ser nueva tal vez no conozcas mucho cómo son las cosas por aquí, pero si te atrapan puedes tener verdaderos problemas.

La recién llegada mira el sol ardiente encima de sus cabezas, parece meditar algo.

—Ahora, hablando de algo un poco más secreto —Naunet mira por todos lados asegurándose de que nadie las escucha. Se acerca al oído de Chione, mientras susurra—. Eres una bruja ¿no es así?

Chione abre los ojos sorprendida. Al parecer ha encontrado a alguien más con quién hablar de la magia.

—Pues eso creo.

— ¡Vaya! es la primera vez que no tartamudeas en lo poco que llevamos hablando. Aunque te entiendo, yo también estaría nerviosa de estar en un lugar nuevo. Mi mamá dice que algunas personas cuando se ponen nerviosas tartamudean, como tú. Otras solo se ponen a hablar hasta por los codos, aunque nunca he convivido con alguna ellas.

Para éste punto, Chione ya no le presta atención a lo que le dice la chica llamada Naunet. Ha pasado de hablar de "personas nerviosas" a "Hechizo para no-sé-qué"

Se hizo una nota mental: Naunet hablaba demasiado, aunque le caía bien.

Además, ella era una chica con poco —por no decir nulo— conocimiento de la magia. No entendía ni la mitad de las cosas que la otra hablaba.

—…y así fue como mi padre derrotó al Sawkert* ¡Puach! Son criaturas un poco repugnantes.

Chione se sobresalta, se ha quedado divagando aunque reacciona a la mueca de asco que Naunet hace.

—No me estabas escuchando, ¿cierto?

Baja la mirada avergonzada, no ha oído ni la mitad de la conversación.

—Pues la verdad es que yo.

— ¡No importa! Creo que después de todo, si conozco a alguien que habla demasiado.

Ambas ríen estruendosamente, tienen el presentimiento de que serán buenas amigas.

—Pero que cosas, he hablado sólo de mí, y no he oído nada de ti. Así que anda, cuéntame algo tuyo.

Chione medita un momento.

«¿En verdad puedo confiar en ella?»

Sacude la cabeza, su corazón le dice que sí, así que confiará en ella.

—Bueno, pues, tengo una hermana gemela llamada Anippe. Amabas nacimos a orillas del río Nilo. Mi madre es Dana, una mujer árabe —Naunet abre los ojos.

— ¿Tienes sangre árabe? —le pregunta. Ella asiente.

—Sí, mi madre es árabe y mi padre era…

La mirada de la menor se oscurece.

Al pronunciar la palabra "padre" los recuerdos que vienen consigo son demasiado dolorosos cómo para siquiera poder soportarlos.

Naunet se da cuenta de esto, a pesar de ser muy habladora es también, muy perspicaz.

—Oye, Chione. No te pregunté qué hacías por aquí.

La mencionada despierta de sus recuerdos.

— ¿Qué, que hago aquí? Pues Ottah iba a enseñarme el mercado —mira a su alrededor encontrándose con que estaba en la misma calle que donde vivía, al parecer habían caminado en círculos.

Naunet ríe.

—Bueno, una de dos. O estaban tan concentrados es sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta de adónde iba. O la intención de Ottah jamás fue llevarte al mercado.

Chione examina las variantes. La primera es muy probable, dado que ella se desahogaba contándole sobre su reciente descubrimiento sobre la magia. Pero la segunda suena demasiado a Ottah, el chico que se divierte gastando bromas.

—La verdad es que ni yo sé muy bien en dónde estoy parada.

Vuelven a reír mientras caen en el suelo.

—Eres muy divertida, Chione. Creo que eres la primera chica que no me llama "fenómeno".

—No puedo creer que alguien te llame fenómeno, si eres muy normal.

Naunet niega soltando algunas risitas.

—Sí, claro. Cuando eres una bruja no hay muchas cosas "normales" en tu vida.

Chione se tensa. ¿Acaso a ella también la llamarían fenómeno? ¿Jamás viviría su vida de la forma en la que todos lo hacen?

Eso no le gustaba.

Ottah deberá esforzarse mucho para convencerla de que la magia tiene su lado bueno, porque hasta ahora sólo ha visto cosas malas.

—Pero no te entretengo mucho, debo irme. ¡Nos vemos luego!

Anuncia Naunet, mientras se despide. Agita la mano y desaparece por un callejón.

«Éste día no puede ser más extraño»

Chione se levanta, recoge la bolsa del suelo, se la pone y camina. A ningún lugar en específico, sólo camina. No tiene ningún pensamiento en la cabeza, salvo por su familia. Su madre teje diferentes cosas y con eso se mantienen, pero el lino se está acabando y muy pronto ya no tendrá el material para tejer. Hay noches en las que se acuestan sin comer y días enteros en los que no prueban ni un sólo bocado. Y eso se hace evidente, su hermana, madre y ella ya presentan algunos signos de la desnutrición.

Golpea una piedra con sus sandalias de cuero. Maldice contra todos los dioses egipcios que conoce. Aún cuando no cree en ninguno de ellos.

Inconscientemente se dirige hacía su casa, sabiendo que ése era el último lugar en él quería estar. Y cuando su madre le abre la puerta, sabe que ya es muy tarde para esconderse.

— ¡Oh, Chione! Me tenías tan preocupada —la envuelve en un abrazo protector, a pesar de sus protestas—. No vuelvas a desaparecerte así, jovencita.

Su madre es una mujer de veintiséis años. Su cabello castaño oscuro le cae por la espalda amarrado en una coleta muy alta. Chione se permite admirarla detenidamente, es su madre y aún así no tienen nada parecido. De hecho, lo único en que le pueden hacer el parecido, es en los hoyuelos que a ambas se le forman en las mejillas cuando sonríen, cosa muy infrecuente en la niña.

—Entiendo madre. No volverá a pasar.

Dana, la madre de Chione, suaviza la mirada. Le pasa por detrás de la oreja un mechón de cabello negro.

—Sabes que lo hago para protegerte, Chione.

Ella frunce el ceño. No le gustan esas charlas.

—Sí, está bien. Entremos.

Ambas entran por la pequeña puerta de la casa. Chione mira a su alrededor, es una casa pequeña pero acogedora. Una mesa en el centro de la sala, adornada con flores y tres sillas de madera. En una de ellas se encuentra sentada una muchacha de aspecto enojado, cabello negro ondulado por encima de los hombros, y ojos marrones clavados fijamente en un libro enfrente a ella. Su gemela, Anippe.

Anippe al ver a su hermana, frunce aún más el ceño.

— ¡Vaya! con que la hija pródiga ha vuelto a casa.

—Ya cállate, Anippe.

Su madre se dirige a la cocina, decide que es mejor ignorarlas.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —pregunta Anippe.

—Eso no es de tú incumbencia.

Anippe se levanta furiosa de su asiento, encarando a su hermana.

— ¿Cómo qué no lo es?

—Tú no tienes alta potestad para mandarme, Anippe.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —vuelve a formular—. Ah, ya sé. Estabas con el fenómeno de tu amiguito, Ottah.

Chione se muerde el labio inferior. Que su hermana haya pronunciado "fenómeno" fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

— ¿Y tú qué? Déjame adivinar, simplemente estás celosa porque yo sí tengo magia y tú no.

Punto bajo.

Chione rápidamente se arrepiente de haber dicho lo que dijo, sabe que la magia es un tema muy delicado en su familia. Y haberle sacado en cara eso a su hermana es caer muy bajo. Los labios de Anippe se curvan en una sonrisa cínica, y sus ojos parecen susurrar veneno puro.

Una sonora bofetada se escucha en todo el recinto.

—Yo —traga fuerte—, lo siento mucho, Anippe. No quería hacerlo.

—Por supuesto, Chione —susurra mientras mantiene la mirada baja—. No querías hacerlo. Chione, la chica perfecta, nunca hace nada malo.

A ella le duele mucho lo que su hermana le dice. Pero sabe que tiene razón, así que solo atina a sobarse la mejilla enrojecida por la bofetada de su hermana y se mantiene en silencio.

—Oh sí, Chione nunca rompe un plato. Chione esto, Chione aquello ¡Todo es sobre ti! —dice estallando—. ¿Pero alguien habla de mí? ¡No! Simplemente porque soy una repugnante Squib.

Tira el florero de la mesa, sale azotando la puerta. Dejando a una Chione con la mejilla sonrojada y estupefacta.

O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

_Al día siguiente._

El día es soleado, como siempre es el clima en Egipto. El sol arriba arde con todas sus fuerzas, la gente camina por todas partes en un correteo. Los comerciantes en sus tiendas gritan dando palabras atrayentes para hacer que la gente compre sus productos.

Chione no puede dejar de admirar cada detalle del "Mercado" el sitio donde muchas personas se reúnen a comprar y vender diferentes cosas. Ottah a su lado, le enseña algunos comerciantes que pueden ser algo engañosos, se les llaman estafadores. Le dice que aguarde unos momentos para que después venga una ancianita que vende unas extrañas frutas.

—Es la loca del pueblo —le informa, Ottah—. Tiene comportamientos muy extraños y sus frutas parecen siempre las mismas. Nunca le compres una, quién sabe qué te pasaría. Y si te lo preguntas, no, no es una bruja.

Chione asiente. Pensaba que tal vez ella era una bruja, pero al parecer no. Siguen caminando pasando por algunas tiendas que venden alfombras viejas, joyas y más frutas extrañas.

— ¿A dónde vamos, Ottah?

El mencionado sonríe arrogantemente.

—Es secreto. Aunque puedo decirte que ya conoces el lugar, el río Nilo.

Ella asiente. Prueba un poco de la fruta que Ottah le proporcionó, algo llamado "dátil" lo prueba y de inmediato siente un sabor agridulce, pero agradable. En menos de un minuto se ha acabado casi cinco dátiles.

—Cualquiera diría que no tienes hambre.

— ¡Cállate, tonto!

Ottah le toma la mano jalándola hacia dentro de una carreta jalada por caballos. Le hace una seña para que guarde silencio. Afuera oyen algunos murmullos y gritos. Después sienten como un peso humano se posa al frente del carro, y algunas cajas de ciruelas entran en donde ellos dos se encuentran.

—Bueno, que empiece el viaje —anuncia suavemente Ottah.

Pasados algunos minutos Chione puede escuchar cómo a su lado alguien come algo. Se voltea hacia donde el ruido proviene encontrándose con Ottah comendo las ciruelas de una caja. Le golpea con un libro que tiene dentro de su bolso.

— ¡Deja eso! ¿Acaso quieres qué nos descubran?

—Tengo hambre, ¿Qué querías qué hiciera?

Ella suelta un suspiro resignada.

—En serio no tienes remedio.

Ottah se encoge de hombros mientras mete otro puñado de ciruelas en su boca.

—Por cierto, ¿en serio no vas a decirme que vamos a ver en el río Nilo?

Él traga todo el contenido tosiendo un poco.

—No, si te lo dijera ya no sería una sorpresa.

—Está bien.

Chione se sienta encima de una caja, toma nuevamente el libro, lo abre y lo lee. Ella ama leer y más sobre cosas fantásticas o mágicas. Aunque una cosa era leer y amar la fantasía, y otra era saber que allá afuera tal vez existían las criaturas que en su libro había.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que siente un leve cosquilleo en su rostro. Abre los ojos somnolienta encontrándose con el rostro consternado de Ottah.

— ¿Qué sucede? —le pregunta.

Ottah la toma de la mano.

—Llegamos —la cara de Chione brilla de expectación—, pero debemos irnos ya sino queremos que nos atrapen.

Antes de siquiera poder protestar ambos saltan del carro escabulléndose. Se esconden detrás de un puesto lleno de cajas de diferentes cosas.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —pregunta Chione apretando con fuerza el libro contra sí.

—Está es la parte más divertida del viaje. Ahora debemos encontrar el río Nilo.

Chione casi se cae sino fuera sido por el brazo de Ottah que la sujeta.

—No te preocupes, el río está por allá.

Señala un punto hacia lo lejano en el que se distingue un punto azul, Chione asiente.

—De acuerdo.

—Pero será mejor que empecemos a caminar, enana. Si comenzamos ahora, tal vez lleguemos antes de que oscurezca.

— ¿¡Antes de que oscurezca!? ¡Oye, tú no dijiste que era tan lejos!

O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

— ¡Llegamos! —exclama alegre, Ottah.

Para él no significa mucho esfuerzo físico el haber caminado tanto, está acostumbrado; el único indicio que tiene del esfuerzo hecho, es una capa ligera de sudor en la frente. En cambio, Chione, respira entrecortadamente, tiene el cabello negro pegado a la frente y espalda, y el vestido pegado totalmente al cuerpo.

—Has-hasta —traga un poco—, hasta que por fin llegamos. Creí que moriría antes de ver el río.

Ottah se toma el estómago y ríe estruendosamente.

—No exageres, tampoco es mucho.

—Claro, como tú digas.

Chione se permite descansar en una columna caída mientras toma un sorbo de agua.

—Y bien, ¿para qué me trajiste aquí?

Ottah le hace señas con la cabeza para que mire a su lado. Chione hace lo propio quedándose boquiabierta al contemplar el cuadro que se forma frente a sus ojos.

El sol ya se ha escondido mostrando un hermoso crepúsculo. El río Nilo se encuentra iluminado tenuemente por los pocos rayos de sol que quedan, en él se forman pequeños oleajes bañados por el crepúsculo. Chione piensa que es lo más hermoso que ha visto.

—Es… magnífico.

Después de algunos minutos de eterno silencio, a Chione le surge una duda.

—En verdad es hermoso. Pero, Ottah —se vuelve hacia su amigo—. No entiendo cómo esto puede ser mágico.

El mencionado se levanta tendiéndole la mano.

—Esperaba que preguntaras eso.

Ambos se acercan a la orilla del río. Ottah sumerge un pequeño frasquito de vidrio dentro del río, llenándolo con el agua.

—Existe una leyenda que cuenta el nacimiento del río Nilo. Muchos piensan que el río Nilo ya existía desde el nacimiento del propio mundo. Pero recientemente los investigadores mágicos han descubierto propiedades mágicas que posee ésta agua. Propiedades que son parecidas a las lágrimas del Bennu*

Chione asiente. Recuerda vagamente haber leído algo sobre ésa ave.

—Por lo que sé, existe una teoría de que el Bennu, cuando venía cargando el cadáver de su padre, lloraba intensamente durante cien años a las puerta del Seol, que era el templo del Sol. Y fueron tantas lágrimas por tantos años que terminaron convirtiéndose en un río.

—Es una interesante historia, Ottah.

—Sí, aunque trágica. Y ahora, con éste frasco lleno de agua del Nilo, quiero probar si la teoría de que ésta agua son las lágrimas del Bennu, es cierta.

Chione le mira y niega.

— ¿Y cómo vas a hacerlo?

Ottah rebusca en su bolso y sonríe triunfante cuando encuentra lo que busca.

—Las lágrimas del Bennu son curativas. Por lo que quiero ver si puede curar a ésta ave.

Abre sus manos teniendo entre ellas, un pequeño pájaro negro azulado.

—Lo encontré hace unos días. Está herido en el ala, veremos si el río Nilo hace sus maravillas.

Deja al ave en el suelo, ambos se sientan a su alrededor y Ottah toma el frasco.

—Aquí vamos.

Vierte unas pequeñas gotas en el ala del animal.

Transcurridos unos segundos, no ocurre nada. Chione es la primera en levantarse.

—Esto es estúpido. No va a funcionar, la magia puede existir, pero no creo que el río sea de las lágrimas de un ave.

—Guarda silencio, enana.

Ottah sigue mirando fijamente al pájaro, que sólo atina a contraerse cómo una bolita de plumas. Chione pone los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, yo me voy. No quiero seguir perdiendo mi tiempo en tonterías.

Se cruza de brazos y vuelve sobre sus pasos. El chico vuelve a mirar al animal, suspira resignado.

—De acuerdo, Chione. Tú ganas ¡pero espérame!

Corre rápido tratando de alcanzarla.

— ¿Lo ves? A la final no funcionó, Ottah. Para la próxima trata de estar más seguro con lo que vayas a mostrarme. Creo que por personas como tú, es que dudo de la magia.

—Sí está bien. Tal vez es sólo eso, una leyenda. Pero no puedes negar que el río es hermoso en el crepúsculo.

—Es cierto. Eso sí no lo puedo negar —Chione sonríe un poco. Formándosele los hoyuelos característicos en las mejillas—, pero mejor nos vamos a casa.

Ella se detuvo en seco.

—Ottah, ¿cómo volveremos a casa?

El chico también se detuvo, su sonrisa se borró.

—Pues, ése asunto no lo tenía contemplando.

— ¿¡Qué!? Mejor empieza a correr Ottah, porque si te alcanzo ¡estás muerto!

Los dos empezaron a correr mientras Chione le lanzaba todo lo que se encontraba dentro de su bolso, sin ver que minutos después de haberse ido, el ave echaba a volar.

* * *

**N/A: **Ésta es la primera historia que escribo basándome en una expansión. Los egipcios siempre me han parecido una cultura tan rica en misterios mágicos que una expansión del potterverso hacia ésa época me resulta muy atrayente dado todos los misterios que conlleva.

Chione podemos decir que es más o menos la protagonista, aunque no todo se tratará sobre ella, porque después terminaré aburriéndome de ella, la verdad. Ella y Anippe son gemelas, pero sólo una, en este caso Chione, fue la que heredó la magia, Anippe por lo tanto es una Squib, aunque ni sus padres y abuelos saben el porqué de su situación.

En ésta historia ambas tiene once años, y Ottah que es el mejor amigo de Chione, tiene diecisiete, yendo él a la escuela primaria, por decirlo de alguna forma.

El reto consistía en escribir sobre un lugar mágico, y a mi parecer el río Nilo es en verdad mágico. Y la leyenda sobre el ave Bennu es cierta, de hecho ella es cómo el antepasado del ave fénix, por eso el detalle de que sus lágrimas son curativas.

Dicho esto, aclaremos algunas cosas.

***Templo Abul Simbel:** La creadora de ésta expansión, Patty (Nochedeinvierno13-Friki) ha dicho que existen dos colegios de magia en Egipto. El primero se encuentra en el Templo Luxor, y allí concurren todos los niños de entre cinco y doce años. Cuando cumplen trece se les traslada al Templo de Abu Simbel y estudian hasta los diecinueve años. Y dado que Ottah tiene diecisiete se encuentra en el segundo templo, estudiando para ser Auror cómo su padre.

***Bennu: **Como ya he dicho arriba, ésta ave es cómo la antepasada del fénix. La leyenda que narra Ottah es verdadera, ya que se dice que el Bennu cargaba a su padre dejándolo a las puertas del Seol cada quinientos años. Yo sólo la modifique un poco para que cuadrara mejor en la historia.

***Sawkert: **Es una criatura mágica del antiguo Egipto. No daré muchos detalles sobre cómo es, pero si diré que parece un león pero un poco más pequeño.

Y creo que eso es todo. Espero que haya quedado bien. ¡Nos estamos leyendo!

"_Una escritora no es alguien sin sus seguidores"_


End file.
